grifballfandomcom-20200213-history
Tudor VII
|- | align="center" | |- | align="center" | |} Grifball History Although fairly new to the official Grifball scene, Tudor has been playing the game in the backgrounds and on Double XP weekends. Now he steps into ranks of a new and upcoming Grifball team, Sarge's Angels. Finding the captain Teaguey222 and asking for a tryout, Tudor was quickly put through the paces and proved himself to be a valuable team player. At the time however, Tudor believed he was best suited as a defender, which although the team agreed was his strong point, they also noticed a mighty Hybrid in his skills. This came to fruition when Tudor joined the Angels in his first official Grifball game against one of the finest teams in the UK, Death on Call. Although ultimately losing to them 7-2, the biggest suprise was Tudor's bomb run which came out of no where. However, shortly after this Tudor seemed to have broken out the hammer with a vengeance, and has changed his position now to Tank, but still grabs the bomb when needed. Since then Tudor has taken part in three tournaments, The Super Six League, the UK Summer League and the Sarge Memorial Cup hosted by Gibbley Gibblets. Though Tudor hasn't been able to play in many games, he always makes his performance count to the best of his ability. Competitive History This is not the first time Tudor has played Halo in competition, or been part of a Halo team. Tudor took part in the International Tournament which took part in early 2008. Not realising how long the tournament was however, Tudor was only able to play for one day of the event, but ranked himself up to level 14 (which at the time was his highest skill). Tudor never found the results of the tournaments but took the vital experiences away to put to good use. Tudor was also the cofounder of the the Halo 3 clan Acid 7, along with his friend Acid NoX. Although the clan was only together a short time, they all worked extremely well together in team slayer and Capture the Flag variants. Tudor still bares the clan colours of white primary and red secondary, he also still carried his original emblem (A red seventh column logo on a white circle background) but has now changed his emlbem to show that he his part of Sarge's Angels now wearing an orange Spartan helmet taking on the identity of Grif. Statistics UK Grifball Summer League 08 * Games Played: 1 * Scores: 0 * Kills: 45 * Deaths: 74 * K/D Spread: -29 * Betrayals: 3 * Grabs: 2 * Batting Average: 35% * Scoring Average: 0% * Combined Average: 18% Quotes Being the oldest member of Sarge's Angels, Tudor's maturity shines through in his gameplay chat: "Suck it Blues!" (This is usually coupled with teabagging) "Thats what she said!" "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" (In appreciation of his emblem, designed after Tucker from Red Vs. Blue) "Dammit Muffin! Stop betraying me!" External Links * Bungie.net profile Category:Player